Back to Life
Story starts off at the site of Sir George's death. Sir Driscoll and his knights are on the scene. "Today my knights, our king will be reborn!" Driscoll shouts. The knights cheer. Hex suddenly appears. Hex teleported himself to the location. "It took you long enough sorceror." Driscoll says. "Your lucky I even came. The money is good but the whole idea of bringing someone back from the dead is just....." Hex is cut off. "Just what?!" Driscoll asks. "Forbidden. It is the worst kind of magic in the universe. It could work in Ledgerdomain but here it is just begging for trouble." Hex says. "How so?" Driscoll asks. "It could lead to the body being alive but without a mind. He would just be a mindless wrathful monster." Hex says. "Nonsense. That would never happen to our master. His will was too great." Driscoll says. "Fine I will try to make this work." Hex cast a spell to bring George back to life. It does not work. "What is this! Why did it not work!" Driscoll shouts. "I need more energy to make this work." Hex says. Hex and Driscoll both start to think. "The Anodite!" Hex and Driscoll say at the same time. Meanwhile Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at the Burger Shack. Kevin and Ben are stuffing food in there mouths while Gwen watchs in disgust. "Why do you two eat so fast? Is the food just going to disappear?" Gwen asks. "No. It is just so good." Kevin says. Suddenly G wen vanishes. "Uh Kevin did Gwen just disappear." Ben aks. "Yeah, now she knows why we worry." Kevin says. "Lets track her though her plumbers badge. "Whoa she is at the same place that we fought the Daigon. Go ahead and go Ben I'll be right behind you." Kevin says. "Insectaroo!" Insectaroo leaps miles and miles. "Wow I'm almost there!" Insectaroo comes down from the sky and gets behind a rock. Insectaroo transforms back into Ben. Ben calls Kevin. "Are you almost here?" Ben asks. "I'm pulling up now." Kevin gets out of his car. Kevin and Ben see being drained of her powers. Ben transforms "Buzzshock!" Buzzshock flies in front of a group of knights and shoots electrical bolts at them. "I'll get the knights! You help Gwen!" Kevin says. Buzzshock flies to Hex and Driscoll. "Why kidnap Gwen, Hex are you not strong enough man!" Buzzshock says while laughing. "Alien scum." Dricoll fires his blaster gun at Buzzshock. Buzzshock dodges and laughs. Hex creates a vortex of fire around Buzzshock. Buzzshock transforms "Swampfire!" Swampfire walks through the fire. "You two can not beat me. Now give us Gwen back." Swampfire says. "Do it now!" Driscoll shouts at Hex. Hex uses his powers combined with Gwen's and uses a spell to bring Sir George back to life. George appears. "My lord. We has brought you back to this world to....." Driscoll suddenly gets punched in the face by George. George then picks up Driscoll and tosses him into a cliff. "Hex! Fix this!" Swampfire shouts. "I knew this would happen!" Hex teleports himself away. George grabs Driscolls sword and cuts Swampfire's arms and head off. Sw ampfire's body parts quickly grow back. "George stop! I'm your friend!" Swampfire shouts. George moans like a zombie. Swampfire tosses fire balls at George. George blocks them with his sword. Meanwhile Kevin checks on Gwen. "Are you allright?" Kevin asks. "I'm fine. What happened." Gwen asks. "The Knights hired Hex to bring George back to life." Kevin says. Gwen and Kevin walk next to Swampfire. Gwen creates a shield on mana around the team. George slashs the shield repeatly. "Ben turn into Ghostfreak." Gwen says. "Why?!" Swampfire asks. "Just do it!" Gwen shouts. Ben transforms into Ghostfreak. "Now what." Ghostfreak asks Gwen. "Take over George's body." Gwen says. Ghostfreak takes over George's body. Gwen then uses a spell that destroys George's lifeless body. Ghostfreak exits. "How did that destroy the body but not me?" Ghostfreak asks. "Because you where the soul. George was the body. I destroyed the body." Gwen says. "Oh." Ghostfreak transforms back into Ben. The Knights start to run away. "You cowards! You have not seen the last of the knights. Soon you will face our wrath!" Driscoll says. "Your lucky your not facing my Rath!" Ben says. "So, who wants another burger." Kevin says. "I want a smoothie." Ben says. "Can you two stop eating!" Gwen shouts. The En Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Hex *Sir Driscoll *Sir George *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Insectaroo *Buzzshock *Swampfire *Ghostfreak Category:U4A Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10